User talk:Beta-Red-Actual
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs. Blue Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Why Are We Here?'page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oo7nightfire (Talk) 05:36, August 29, 2012 Character Links Hello, I wanted to, first of all, say great job fixing up the early episode pages. But it seems that you remove the links to characters in the synopsis. While I understand that having them linked in character section would be enough, I suggest that we do not remove links for characters in the Synopsis section. Reason being is mainly convienience. In my personal opinion, the more links we have the more convienient it is for users and it technically doesn't have much of a negative effect. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:15, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm sorry about that. Feel free to continue what you intended. Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:40, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Videos Links YouTube videos are used becuz they are much easier to post and edit, while blip.tv videos can be inacessible to certain users. Also, the process of adding the blip.tv episodes is, not hard, but much less simpler than adding a YT video and will take a very long time. One would first have to embed the blip.tv video code and create a page (like this) on the wiki. The reason why there are blip.tv videos for S9 and S10 is because RT hasn't released them in YT format. Also, I don't think videos need to come from only one source. As long as the video is acessible to users on the wiki is what reallly matters. P.S.- The other admins are: Sniperteam82308, Jman98, & Cyrus Arc. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:26, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Plot Sections I think it's fantastic that your putting more detail into those sections, keep it up! That's actually why I changed "Synopsis" to "Plot", since Synopsis is merely a summary/overview of the episode. Great work so far. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:01, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Red vs. Blue The "locked" notification appears all the time. The page is locked to unregistered users, but ''you should be able to edit it, as long as you're signed in. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:01, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Episode Images Sorry, I don't use iTunes or Zune. But you can get screenshots from hulu.com, or anywhere that has the remastered episodes. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:01, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I must warn you though, the episodes on Hulu have a "New Video" wordmark on them, so make sure you don't get that in the pics. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:15, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I understand about the first early episodes and pixel sizes, but adding the images under the infobox, in my opinion, looks even worse as it seeps into the Transcript and makes it more unorganized . This also makes it inconsistent as with other episode pages, since most of the images on episode pages are placed inside the '''Plot section. I also don't see how it jumbles up the plot; it simply shifts it to the side, yet still making it readable. Oo7nightfire (talk) 16:40, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Don't make the images the same size as the infobox image (270px) because that's usually too large. It mostly depends on the size of the paragraph. If the paragraph is small/large, the image should complement that and be small/large as well, but not TOO small/large unless necessary. So I suggest keeping them below 255px (just my personal suggestion). Oo7nightfire (talk) 19:11, October 1, 2012 (UTC)